Hoffnungsschimmer
by Animature
Summary: Nami erkrankt schwer an Leukämie. Sie erliegt der Krankheit. Vivi soll nun mit der Strohhutbande auf Reisen gehen und Namis Traum, eine Weltkarte zu zeichnen, erfüllen. Doch mit Ace und Mila, dessen Freundin aus Kinderzeiten, schöpft die Strohhutbande neue Hoffnung.
1. Ich habe Krebs

_Die Sonne steht hoch am Horizont und es ist Zeit zu entspannen. Die Sonne scheint und ich kann spüren, dass das noch eine ganze Weile so bleiben wird. Wir haben Sir Crocodile auf Alabasta besiegt. Endlich kann das Gute wieder herrschen. Ich habe bereits über unsere Kämpfe geschrieben aber nun haben wir es endgültig geschafft. Oh ich liebe das Meer und bin so glücklich das wir bald wieder losfahren und unterwegs sein werden." _

Diese Worte schrieb Nami in das Logbuch der Strohhutbande. Aber eins hatte sie nicht erwähnt. Wahrscheinlich verdrängte sie es und hatte Angst davor. Schon eine Weile geschahen merkwürdige Dinge mit ihr. Sie fühlte sich immer so müde, obwohl sie gar nicht viel getan hatte. Manchmal wurde ihr ohne Grund schwindelig und sie hatte Schmerzen. Nami war schon immer hart mit sich selbst gewesen aber diesmal war es anders. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr und deswegen fasste sie den Entschluss zu Chopper zu gehen und ihn um Rat zu fragen. „Chopper... mir geht es überhaupt nicht gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass es von dem Kampf gegen Sir Crocodile ist. Ich habe Schmerzen und mir ist schwindelig. Ich bekomme auch so schnell blaue Flecke in letzter Zeit und irgendwie fühle ich mich einfach nicht gut. Was kann das sein?" „Das kann mit vielen Dingen zusammenhängen. Nami, ich möchte dir keine Angst machen. Aber ich muss dein Blut untersuchen." Er schien schon einen Verdacht zu haben. Auch wenn er nicht speziell für ein bestimmtes medizinisches Gebiet ausgebildet war hatte er ein breites Wissen und ahnte was Nami fehlen könnte. Chopper erstellte ein Blutbild. Und was er feststellte war wie er befürchtet hatte. Der Schiffsarzt erkannte wie ernst die Situation war. Er machte sich Sorgen, weil es Namis Ende bedeuten könnte, was er sah. Er musste weinen bei dem Gedanke an die Schmerzen, die sie noch erleiden würde und an ihren Tod. Sie würde sterben wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschieht. Doch wie sollte er ihr das beibringen? Nami kam in sein Arztzimmer. Sie sah, dass der kleine Elch geweint hatte, sie sah seine Traurigkeit und seine Bestürzung. „Was ist Chopper? Was habe ich?" „Nun ehm ich weiß nicht wie ich sagen soll." „Spucks aus komm schon. So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein" Sie lächelte, war gelassen und stark, nicht wissend, dass der nächste Moment ihr ganzes Leben, nein, auch das der ganzen Bande verändern würde. Chopper bekam bei diesen Worten einen Kloß im Hals. Es fiel ihm jetzt noch schwerer die Wahrheit auszusprechen, da Nami so viel Hoffnung hatte, dass nichts geschehen würde. Er versuchte die Worte so klar aber auch so sanft wie möglich zu formulieren auch wenn sich alles in ihm gegen diese Worte sträubte. „Ich muss dir was sagen. Dein Blutbild weist eine sehr hohe Anzahl an weißen Blutkörperchen auf." „Und was bedeutet das jetzt?" fragte Nami, immer noch unwissend. „Das bedeutet du... du hast..." „Na los raus mit der Sprache was denn nun?" „Du hast Leukämie!" In diesem Augenblick war Nami wie erstarrt. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen soll. Sie begann zu weinen und konnte einfach nicht fassen das ihr so etwas passiert. Warum bei mir fragte sie sich. Immer war das so weit weg von ihr. Sie hatte nie über so etwas nachgedacht. Andere Menschen haben das, aber niemals hätte sie sich vorstellen können, nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen, dass es sie selbst einmal betreffen könnte. Es warf alles durcheinander. Ihre Lebensträume, ihre Ziele, ja, einfach alles. „Das... ist nicht wahr." sagte sie und begann zu weinen. Bitterlich, herzzerreißend, so das jedem ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunterlaufen würde, der es hörte. Man konnte die Angst spüren vor dem was jetzt auf sie zukommen würde. „Wie weit ist der Krebs schon fortgeschritten?" „Es ist schon ziemlich schlimm. Es tut mir leid Nami aber du bräuchtest eine Chemotherapie. Die kann deinen Körper sehr schwächen. Du könntest auf keinem Fall mehr kämpfen. Ich weiß nicht ob dich das retten könnte aber wenn du das nicht machst... wirst du auf jeden Fall sterben." Normalerweise hätte Nami ihn angeschrien. Aber in dieser Situation konnte sie das nicht. Sie glaubte Chopper, vertraute ihm voll und ganz. Doch wie sollte sie sich entscheiden? Eine Chemotherapie würde furchtbare Qualen bedeuten. Doch es wäre ihre einzige Chance weiter zu leben. Sie wollte für ihre Freunde da sein und tun was sie konnte um gegen die Krankheit zu kämpfen. Ihr war bewusst, dass jeder Tag ihr letzter sein könnte. An jedem Tag könnte es sein, dass sie das letzte Mal die Sonne sieht, das letzte mal das Meer bestaunen kann, das letzte Mal auf den Wind achten muss, ja, das letzte Mal lebt.

„Okay ich mache diese Chemotherapie. Aber sag mir wie es mir dabei gehen wird." „Ich möchte dich nicht verängstigen aber ich sage dir die Wahrheit. Die Chemotherapie hat starke Nebenwirkungen. Es wird dir schlecht gehen und du wirst dich extrem schwach fühlen, du wirst dich übergeben müssen und deine Haare werden ausfallen. Das ist eigentlich das schlimmste. Was noch passiert kann ich nicht voraussagen. Es kann unterschiedlich sein und jeder Körper reagiert anders auf die Medikamente. Aber auf jeden Fall müsstest du dafür ins Krankenhaus. Denn ich habe nicht die nötigen Medikamente und Geräte hier. „Okay... ich werde das durchziehen. Ich möchte für euch da sein, auch wenn ich das für eine Zeit nicht kann. Ich werde alles geben was in meiner Macht steht. Ich will eines Tages wieder mit euch aufs Meer. Aber vor allem will ich eins. Ich will leben.

Die anderen hörten, dass Nami diesen Satz gesagt hatte. Ruffy platzte ins Arztzimmer herein. "Was ist denn hier los?" Er konnte die bedrückten Gesichter von Chopper und Nami sehen und wusste das etwas nicht stimmt. Die beiden gingen mit Ruffy nach draußen. Es war Zeit der Crew zu erzählen, dass Nami schwer krank ist. "Leute ich muss euch was sagen." Alle waren gespannt, denn sonst war Nami nicht so. Sie wirkte angespannt und verzweifelt. "Ich werde euch in nächster Zeit nicht bei Kämpfen helfen können, weil ich... weil ich Krebs habe." Die anderen wurden blass. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich bisher mit Krebs beschäftigt. Sie waren bestürzt über Namis Krankheit. Besonders Ruffy konnte es nicht fassen. Er war mit Nami zusammen und stand ihr somit am nächsten. Er weinte selten aber in diesem Moment musste er es. Er versuchte die Gefühle zu unterdrücken aber das war zwecklos. „Wir sind für dich da, egal was passiert" sagte er und nahm seine Freundin in den Arm. Nun weinten sie beide. Auch die anderen konnten ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Gemeinsam beschloss die Crew Nami ins Krankenhaus zu bringen und auf Alabasta zu bleiben bis sie wieder gesund ist. Sie wollten alles tun um ihre Freundin zu unterstützen um dann wieder mit ihr aufs Meer fahren zu können. Dafür wären sie bereit alles zu geben.


	2. schwerer Verlust

Ein Jahr später:

Ein ganzes, langes Jahr hatte sich Nami nun mit der Chemotherapie gequält. Immer wieder bekam sie neue Medikamente. Aber die Therapie schlug nicht an. Die Ärzte im Krankenhaus hatten Nami gesagt, dass sie nur noch wenige Tage zu leben hat. Die Strohhutbande besuchte sie jeden Tag im Krankenhaus und das gab Nami Kraft. Auch heute waren wieder alle da. Doch Nami ging es zunehmend schlechter. Sie war wie im Halbschlaf und sagte. „Ich möchte noch einmal auf die Flying Lamb." Sie wiederholte diesen Satz sehr oft auch wenn sie so leise sprach, dass man sie kaum verstand. Ruffy sagte zu den anderen „Wir müssen sie noch einmal mitnehmen." „Was? Bist du verrückt? Sie muss hier bleiben." antwortete Chopper. „Sie wird sterben kapiert ihr das denn nicht?" Chopper hatte große Angst um Nami. Er wollte sie nicht loslassen. Er wollte sie gut aufgehoben wissen und es widersprach seinen Prinzipien als Arzt sie jetzt mitzunehmen. Doch Ruffy wollte, dass es seine Freundin noch einmal Glück empfinden kann. „Nein Chopper. Sie soll bei uns sterben wo sie sich wohlfühlt." Die anderen stimmten Ruffy zu. Also nahmen sie sie mit aufs Schiff. Natürlich gab es Ärger mit den Ärzten aber die Strohhutbande würde sich von so etwas nie von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen lassen. Ruffy nahm sie mit auf die Galionsfigur, wo sich die beiden das erste Mal geküsst hatten. So konnte Nami noch einmal auf das endlos weite Meer hinaus schauen. In den letzten Tagen war es stürmisch gewesen. Doch als ob das Wetter gewusst hätte, dass Nami kommt war es heute sonnig. Ruffy und Nami erinnerten sich an ihre schönsten Momente und küssten sich. Vielleicht würde es das letzte Mal sein dachten beide. Nach einer Weile brachte Ruffy seine Freundin ins Bett. Sie musste sich jetzt ausruhen. Aber Nami war glücklich. „Danke mein Schatz. Du bist der Beste" Mein Schatz? So hatte sie ihn ja noch nie genannt. Das sah ihr nicht ähnlich. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig über sich selbst. Beiden kamen bei diesen Worten die Tränen. Sie liebten einander über alles. Und das wird immer so bleiben.

Noch eine Nacht verbrachte Nami auf dem Schiff und dann war der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Sie spürte es. Deswegen bat sie Ruffy alle zusammenzutrommeln. Die ganze Bande stand nun um Namis Bett herum. Sie sagte „Hört zu Leute. Es ist jetzt soweit. Ich will mich für alles... bei euch bedanken. Danke, dass ihr mich beschützt habt, dass ihr für mich da wart und dass ihr so geduldig gewartet habt." Alle waren extrem gerührt. Sie weinten leise vor sich hin, die Stimmung war bedrückend. So als ob eine dunkle Wolke über dem Schiff liegen würde. „Ich möchte, dass ihr noch eins für mich tut." „Nein Nami. Los wir müssen sie ins Krankenhaus bringen! Kommt mit! Macht schon, was steht ihr alle hier rum, schrie Ruffy. Er wollte eigentlich nicht, dass Nami im Krankenhaus bleibt. Aber jetzt war eine Ausnahmesituation. Er wollte nur noch, dass ihr geholfen wird. „Nein, lass gut sein. Ich bin bereit. Es bringt nichts." „Gib nicht auf. Das darfst du nicht!" „Die Zeit ist reif. Glaub mir und hör mir jetzt zu." Ruffy weinte. Er wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass es wirklich soweit sein sollte. Sie durfte nicht sterben, nicht Nami. Am liebsten hätte er ihr alles abgenommen. Die Schmerzen, die Qualen und vor allem den Tod. Aber das stand nicht in seiner Macht. Alle Gegner könnte er besiegen. Aber den Tod nicht. Ihm musste klar werden, dass er ihn niemals bezwingen und niemals verhindern würde.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass dein letzter Wunsch in Erfüllung geht . Also sag ihn uns... mein Schatz." Nami lächelte. Sie war glücklich, dass er das zu ihr gesagt hatte. Die anderen rührte der Moment umso mehr. Sie konnten in diesem Augenblick nichts sagen. „Ich möchte, dass ihr Vivi mitnehmt. Und ich möchte, dass sie... meine Weltkarte zu Ende zeichnet. Ich möchte, dass sie meinen Lebenstraum verwirklicht." Eisernes Schweigen herrschte im Zimmer. Doch Ruffy sagte „Okay, Vivi kommt mit uns. Und wenn ich sie auf das Schiff zerren muss." Nami lächelte. „Eins sollt ihr noch wissen. Ihr seid die besten Freunde der Welt. Vielen Dank für alles." Nami lief eine Träne übers Gesicht. „Ruffy küss mich." Er tat es und es war der schönste Kuss, den die beiden jemals hatten. „Ich liebe dich" Das sollten Namis letzte Worte sein. Sie starb. Alle trauerten und niemand sagte ein Wort. Man hätte eine Stecknadel auf den Boden werfen können und man hätte sie gehört. Niemand konnte glauben was passiert war.


	3. Freunde fürs Leben

Die Strohhutbande beschloss Namis letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sie gingen zu Vivi um mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie wusste noch nicht, dass Nami gestorben ist. Die beiden waren sehr gute Freundinnen. Wie sollten sie ihr das nur beibringen? Aber es musste sein. Am meisten machten sie sich Gedanken ob Vivi ja sagen würde. Wenn nicht wäre das furchtbar. Noch nie hatte jemand von ihnen ein Versprechen gebrochen. Das konnten sie Nami nicht antun. Besonders Ruffy würde es das Herz brechen wenn er nicht wenigstens diese eine Sache für Nami tun könnte. Er war schon so verzweifelt genug. Er kannte die Situation nicht, gegen etwas machtlos zu sein. Jeden seiner Gegner hatte er bisher besiegt, nur den Tod nicht. Warum konnte es nicht ihn selbst betreffen sondern ausgerechnet seine Freundin? Er war traurig, wütend und nachdenklich zugleich. Er erinnerte sich an seine Zeit mit Nami und es schien als wollte er ihren Tod noch immer nicht wahrhaben. Es kamen ihm die unterschiedlichsten Dinge in den Kopf. Noch nie hatte er über etwas so viel nachgedacht. Den anderen ging es genauso. Jeder fragte sich was er noch hätte tun können, was er hätte tun müssen um Namis Tod zu verhindern. Haben sie sie nicht genug unterstützt? Hätte es ihr geholfen wenn sie ihre Freunde noch mehr um sich gehabt hätte? Warum hat sie die Krankheit überhaupt bekommen? Hätten sie mehr auf Nami aufpassen sollen? Besonders Chopper machte sich riesengroße Vorwürfe. Er hätte Nami vielleicht retten können. Warum hat er nicht mehr für sie getan? All diese quälenden Fragen brachten die Bande zum schweigen, den gesamten Weg zu Vivis Schloss. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Still waren alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Jeder ging mit Namis Tod anders um. Doch dann erreichten sie endlich das Schloss. Der Weg erschien ihnen endlos gewesen zu sein durch die ganzen Gedanken, die sie sich gemacht haben. Vivi war überrascht als sie ihre Freunde wiedersah. Aber sie war auch verwundert. Wieso sind sie nach einem Jahr zurückgekommen? Doch die Freude überwog und sie dachte nicht weiter über den Grund nach. „ Hi Leute wie geht´s euch? Ihr seid wieder da." Vivi lachte. Sie hatte von weitem noch nicht gesehen, dass jemand fehlt. Für die anderen war es furchtbar. Ihnen wurde klar, dass sie ihr gleich das beibringen mussten, was sie selbst noch gar nicht glauben konnten. Dann kam die Bande in ihr Schloss und Vivi war überglücklich. Noch nie hatte sie so gute Freunde gehabt. Und nun waren sie zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte gewusste, dass die Strohhutbande eines Tages zurückkommen würde. Aber niemals hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass es so schnell ginge. Aber schnell bemerkte sie, dass jemand fehlt. „ Wo ist Nami? Habt ihr sie in der Wüste verloren?" fragte Vivi scherzhaft. Die Gesichter wurden lang und alle wurden noch einmal unsanft darauf aufmerksam gemacht warum sie hier waren. Es war Zeit das Unfassbare auszusprechen. Ruffy musste diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Er zögerte einen Moment und Vivi ahnte bereits, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist passiert? Oh mein Gott ist es etwas schlimmes?" Für Ruffy fühlte es sich in diesem Augenblick an als ob seine Zunge sich sträuben würde die Worte auszusprechen. Als er Nami damals Ich liebe dich gesagt hat war es ähnlich. Damals war es aus Angst enttäuscht zu werden, heute war es weil er einfach nur vergessen wollte. Vergessen was geschehen war, vergessen, dass er nichts tun konnte, vergessen was Nami erleiden musste, vergessen wie sehr er sie vermisste, vergessen, dass sie nicht mehr da war. Dann brachte er die Worte über seine Lippen. „Sie ist tot" Vivi wurde blass. Ihr lief es kalt den Rücken herunter und es fühlte sich an wie ein Stich ins Herz. Sie hatte eine ihrer besten Freundinnen verloren. Warum musste das passieren? Warum sie? „Woran ist Nami gestorben?" „Sie hatte Leukämie. Wir waren das ganze Jahr auf Alabasta, weil sie im Krankenhaus war und Chemotherapie hatte. Aber...sie hat es nicht geschafft. Wir haben den Kampf verloren." Alle mussten wieder weinen. Auch Vivi ging es nicht anders. Sie war tief traurig. Sie erlebte gerade einen der furchtbarsten Momente ihres Lebens. Es fühlte sich an als würde die Sonne von dicken, dunklen Wolken bedeckt werden. Ihre Bediensteten erkundigten sich nach ihrem Befinden und fragten was geschehen ist. Doch sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Nur gemeinsam mit der Bande schwelgte sie in Erinnerungen. Sie dachten an ihre gemeinsame Zeit und die Zeit mit Nami. Auch wenn sich die Prinzessin und die Piraten nicht lange kannten hatten sie so viel zusammen erlebt. Die Bande hatte etwas für sie getan, dass noch niemand zuvor getan hat. Alle waren glücklich wieder zusammen zu sein. Es war ein Glücksmoment in einer schlimmen Zeit. Vivi lenkte sie ab. Auch wenn sie kein andres Thema außer Nami fanden tat es ihnen gut. Doch sie hatten noch nicht die entscheidende Frage gestellt. Zorro nahm seinen Mut zusammen und stellte sie.

„Vivi... wir müssen dir was sagen." begann Zorro. Er hatte den Mut es auszusprechen. „Nami hat sich vor ihrem Tod etwas gewünscht. Und deswegen sind wir hergekommen. Du weißt doch, dass es ihr Lebenstraum war eine Weltkarte zu zeichnen. Sie wollte, dass du sie zu Ende zeichnest und mit uns über die Grand Line segelst. Sie hat dir zugetraut unser Schiff zu navigieren und du bist ihre beste Freundin. Wir mussten ihr versprechen, dass du ihren Traum erfüllst. Bitte... hilf uns dabei."

„Aber ich... ich kann doch nicht einfach mein Land im Stich lassen. Ich liebe Alabasta. O man was soll ich nur machen?" Vivi dachte nach. Sie wollte Namis Wunsch so gern erfüllen. Es war eine wirklich gute Freundin. Aber konnte sie das für ihr Land verantworten? Konnte sie es wirklich im Stich lassen? Sie schaute aus dem Fenster. Wie durch Zufall, fast als wäre es eine schicksalhafte Eingebung, sah sie ihre allerbeste Freundin Mila draußen herumlaufen. Mila? Natürlich! „Ich muss einmal kurz gehen und mit jemandem sprechen. Es dauert nicht lange." Die anderen wunderten sich. Was wollte Vivi noch besprechen und mit wem? Vielleicht ging sie zu ihrem Vater um ihn zu fragen was er davon hält.

Als sie draußen angekommen war fragte sie einfach ohne sich Gedanken zu machen was sie tat. Es geschah alles wie von selbst. „Mila ich muss dich etwas fragen" Sie sah Vivi an, dass sie bedrückt war. „Was ist denn los?" „Hast du etwas dagegen meine Geschäfte als Prinzessin zu übernehmen?" „Was... ich soll die Prinzessin von Alabasta sein? Ist das ein Scherz?" Traurig sagte die echte Prinzessin, dass es ihr ernst ist. „Ja natürlich, ich würde das gern übernehmen aber... wieso? Willst du weg gehen?" Man konnte spüren, dass sich gerade ein Traum für das junge Mädchen erfüllte. Doch sie musste ihre Freude zurück halten und zuhören was geschehen war. „Ich habe dir doch von Nami und den Strohhutpiraten erzählt." „Ja oh mein Gott ich finde die so toll. Ruffy meistert wirklich alle Herausforderungen. Er ist mein absolutes Vorbild. Oh tut mir leid was ist passiert?" Wieder zügelte sie ihr Temperament „Nami ist... gestorben. Sie hat sich gewünscht, dass ich ihre Weltkarte beende. Ich möchte, dass ihr Traum wahr wird und deswegen muss ich mitgehen. Also kann ich auf dich zählen?" „Natürlich. Ich werde mein bestes geben und deine Pflichten hier übernehmen." „Vielen Dank, dass du das für mich tust." Vivi vertraute Mila. Sonst hätte sie ihr nie eine solche Aufgabe übertragen. Die beiden hatten schon so viel gemeinsam erlebt. Mila würde die Geschäfte gut erledigen. Vivi ließ dennoch ein fliegendes Schiff bauen damit Mila sie jederzeit nach Alabasta holen konnte wenn es Probleme gab. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Vivi verschwand auf dem Schiff der Strohhutbande. Der Abschied viel schwer. Aber es war für etwas gutes, es war für ihre Freundin.

Nun war sie weg. Mila machte es traurig ihre beste Freundin nicht mehr um sich zu haben. Sie hatte nun so viel Verantwortung zu tragen. Für die Aufgabe hatte sie Vivi immer bewundert. Immer hatte sie sich auch selbst eine solche Position gewünscht. Aber nun da es soweit war wurde ihr etwas Angst. Doch Mila nahm Herausforderungen gerne an und war kein Mensch, der schnell aufgab. Also würde sie das auch diesmal nicht tun. Mila ging zu König Cobra und fragte ihn um Ratschläge. Sie musste sich erst in die Rolle der Prinzessin einfinden. Milas Schwäche war ihre Zurückhaltung und ihre Nachgiebigkeit. Sie musste lernen sich durchzusetzen und von sich und ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugt zu sein. Doch nach einer Weile kam sie ganz gut mit dem Job zurecht. Sie mochte es von den anderen bewundert zu werden. Sie wollte aber vor allem so gerecht und so gut wie möglich sein, genau wie Vivi. Sie hatte ihrer Freundin versprochen in ihrem Sinne zu regieren und bei allem was sie tat fragte Mila sich was Vivi jetzt tun würde. Doch eines Tages geschah etwas unvorhergesehenes. Mila ging ein wenig spazieren und hörte das Gespräch zwischen zwei Männern. Sie sahen schon älter aus, muskulös und sie hatten Verletzungen. Wahrscheinlich waren es Piraten. Aber keine die Mila kannte. „Hey hast du das gehört? Puma d. Ace ist geschnappt worden." „Ja echt krass. Er wird nach Enies Lobby gebracht. Was denkst du machen die da mit dem?" „Keine Ahnung vielleicht foltern sie ihn und stecken ihn lebenslang in den Knast hahaha" Oh mein Gott Ace? Er ist gefasst worden? Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut, dachte sich Mila. Die beiden kannten sich schon sehr lange. Sie waren als Kinder zusammen in der Schule und sehr gut befreundet. Doch dann hat er sich für ein Leben als Pirat entschieden und ihre Eltern sind mit ihr nach Alabasta gezogen. Die beiden mussten also getrennte Wege gehen. Sie hatten sich damals geschworen Freunde zu bleiben und sich zu helfen wenn der andere in Gefahr ist. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig ein Stück der Vivre Card gegeben, die beide hatten. Natürlich! Mila ging in ihr Zimmer, wo sie Aces Vivre Card aufbewahrte. Sie musste nachsehen wie es ihm geht. Doch der Anblick der Karte war erschreckend. Sie war leicht verkohlt und ein Teil des Papiers hatte sich aufgelöst. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Es ging ihm schlecht. Mila durchfuhr ein Schock. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Keine Frage, sie musste Ace retten. Er würde nicht wollen, dass sie kommt. Aber das war ihr egal. Versprechen werden nicht gebrochen. Bisher war Ace immer allein zurecht gekommen. Aber diesmal brauchte er eben Hilfe. Jeder braucht doch mal Hilfe in seinem Leben. Freunde sind dafür da den anderen in solchen Situationen zu unterstützen. Egal welchen Weg sie dafür gehen müssten und was sie dafür riskierten. Es ist wichtig für den anderen da zu sein. Vivi hatte das fliegende Schiff bauen lassen. Ja, das würde sie nehmen. Sie würde schnell in Enies Lobby sein und ihm helfen können.


	4. Ich rette dich

In Enies Lobby

Ace befand sich in allergrößter Gefahr. Er wurde über die Insel befördert. Natürlich wehrte er sich. Aber die Leute von der Weltregierung hatten ihm Seesteinfesseln angelegt. Die schlimmsten waren diese Agenten von der CP9. Selbst wenn er den Marinesoldaten entkommen könnte müsste er sie alle besiegen. Und alle waren stark, extrem stark. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam Ace am Justizturm an. Es war nicht mehr weit zum Tor der Gerechtigkeit. Wenn sie es schaffen würden ihn dort durch zu bringen dann war es vorbei, aus und vorbei. Er könnte nie mehr Pirat sein, nie mehr aufs Meer fahren, nie mehr das tun, was er liebte. Er würde sein ganzes Leben hinter Gittern verbringen. Der Mann, der ihn führte war Rob Lucci. Er war sehr stark, stärker als er. Niemals würde Ace es allein schaffen gegen ihn zu gewinnen. Sie gingen immer weiter und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kamen sie auf der Brücke des Zögerns an. Gegenüber sah er es schon. Das Tor der Gerechtigkeit. Jetzt ging alles ganz schnell. Lucci zerrte ihn weiter und sie schritten voran. Fast war es zu spät. Ace verlor die Hoffnung. Jetzt schaffte er es nicht mehr. Niemand würde kommen und ihn befreien. Aber das war für ihn nicht verwunderlich. Er empfand sehr viel gleichzeitig in diesem Augenblick. Es war Enttäuschung, Verzweiflung, Selbstzweifel und Resignation. Er sah noch einmal zum Himmel und erblickte ein Luftschiff, dachte sich aber nichts dabei. Doch dann kam plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten. „Wasserpistole" Auf einmal kam Wasser und Lucci war so überrascht, dass er sich nicht wehrte und zu Boden fiel. Ace drehte sich um und fragte sich wer das sein könnte. Als er sie sah war sein Gesicht wie versteinert vor Überraschung. War sie das wirklich? Seine alte Freundin aus Schulzeiten? Und wie hatte sie ihn überhaupt gefunden? Wieso rettete sie ihn? Er wollte keine Hilfe. Lieber würde er alle Gefahren dieser Welt auf sich nehmen als gerettet werden zu müssen. Aber er hätte natürlich dasselbe für sie getan. „Mila..." Doch so einfach war es auch für sie nicht. „Zwölf Finger Pistole" Mila fiel ebenfalls zu Boden. „Alles okay mit dir?" fragte Ace. „Ja" „Wieso bist du hier? Glaubst du ich schaffe es nicht allein?" „Sieht man ja wie du das allein schaffst" Sie kämpfte weiter. Lucci verwandelte sich in einen Tiger. Es dauerte sehr lange. Doch letztendlich schaffte es Mila, am Ende ihrer Kräfte, den Schlüssel für die Handschellen zu bekommen. Sie befreite Ace.

„So. Ich habe lang genug zugeschaut wie ihr miteinander kämpft. Jetzt lass uns kämpfen Rob Lucci." Er lachte hämisch. „Wie du meinst. Aber du hast nicht den Hauch einer Chance und ich denke das weißt du." „Flammengebot!" Ein Meer aus Feuer entstand und Lucci verschwand darin. „Eisenpanzer!" Ace sah die Attacke nicht. Doch als das Feuer erlosch stand Lucci noch. „Wie...wie hat er das gemacht?" dachte sich Ace. „Ha, da staunst du was? Mein Eisenpanzer ist so stark, dass mir so nicht einmal Feuer schaden kann. Eisen ist nicht brennbar." Ace hatte schlechte Karten. „Orkankick, Zwölffingerpistole" Ace lag am Boden. Er war schwer verletzt worden. Lucci hatte Recht. Er spielte in einer anderen Liga. Ace konnte nicht gegen ihn gewinnen. Mila nahm noch einmal ihre letzte Kraft zusammen und unterstützte ihren Freund.

Gemeinsam waren sie stark. Abwechselnd setzten sie ihre Attacken ein und nach einem erbitterten Kampf besiegten sie Lucci. Sie lagen sich in den Armen. „Los Ace, lass uns abhauen. Ich habe ein Schiff, dass fliegen kann." Er fragte nicht und ging einfach mit ihr. „Wir müssen Ruffy helfen. Glaub mir er braucht dich." „Er wöllte nicht, dass ich komme. Wir wollen unsere eigenen Abenteuer erleben und ich habe keine Zeit. Ich muss Blackbeard finden." „Willst du deinen Bruder etwa im Stich lassen? Nami ist tot und du bist es, den er jetzt braucht." „Was?... Nami ist... tot?" „Ja sie hatte Krebs" „Okay ich komme mit. Wohin fliegen wir?" „Nach Sky Island. Wenn sie dem Logport folgen werden sie jetzt dort sein." „Einverstanden, auf nach Sky Island."


	5. Trauer und Liebe

Auf Sky Island

Mila und Ace sind auf die Himmelsinseln geflogen. Als sie dort ankamen war es wunderschön. Überall waren Wolken und sie konnten sogar auf ihnen laufen. Es war sonnig, hell und paradiesisch. Die beiden freuten sich an dem schönen Moment. Sie standen da und waren einfach glücklich. Leider hielt das nicht lange an, denn sie mussten die Strohhutbande suchen. Sie irrten mit dem Schiff über die Inseln und suchten. Es dauerte Tage aber dann als sie fast alles abgefahren hatten fanden sie die anderen endlich. Die Bande war überrascht. Doch besonders Ruffy freute sich. „Ace, was machst du denn hier?" Beide freuten sich einander wiederzusehen. Doch die Freude wurde überschattet von den Ereignissen der letzten Zeit. Ace sprach das Problem an. „ Ich weiß was passiert ist und es tut mir wirklich leid." Ruffy senkte seinen Blick. Es tat ihm weh. Die Erinnerungen, die Gedanken, die Gefühle. Ace nahm ihn in den Arm. Wieder musste sein kleiner Bruder weinen. „Wann geht das endlich vorbei?" Auch Mila hätte ihn gerne in den Arm genommen. Doch sie wusste, dass Ace jetzt wichtiger für Ruffy war. Aber sie ging trotzdem zu ihm und antwortete auf seine Frage. „Es wird vorbei gehen. Das dauert seine Zeit aber der Schmerz wird nachlassen, glaub mir." Ruffy schaute überrascht und erstaunt. Warum half ihm diesen Mädchen und was gingen sie seine Probleme an? Sie hatte keinen Grund sich da einzumischen. Und was wollte sie überhaupt hier? „Wer bist du?" „Ich bin Mila, eine Freundin von Ace." Sie erzählte nicht, dass sie Ace gerettet hatte denn er würde sie vermutlich dafür hassen. Es wäre ihm mehr als peinlich. „Was machst du eigentlich hier und warum sagst du soetwas zu mir? Es geht dich nichts an! Du weißt doch gar nichts über mich. " Ruffy schrie und brach wieder in Tränen aus. Mila nahm ihn in den Arm. Er stieß sie weg und lief davon. Mila wusste was zu tun ist. Sie hatte sich schon sehr viel mit Psychologie beschäftigt. Sie wollte diesem Menschen unbedingt helfen. Sie lief ihm nach und versuchte mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Ruffy. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so überfallen habe. Und ich hätte das nicht so sagen dürfen. Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht. Damit hast du vollkommen Recht. Ich habe noch nie solchen Schmerz durchlebt. Aber ich bewundere deine Stärke und wie du mit Herausforderungen umgehst. Du hältst dich jetzt vielleicht für schwach... aber das bist du nicht. Du bist alles andere als das. Und deswegen möchte ich für dich da sein. Auch wenn wir uns nicht kennen." Ruffy schwieg. Er konnte sich ihr nicht öffnen. Dafür war er noch nicht bereit. Mila spürte, dass er Zeit brauchte. Sie sagte zu ihm „ Du musst nicht mit mir darüber reden wenn du nicht willst. Aber ich möchte, dass du eins weißt. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen und ich bin für dich da wenn du Hilfe brauchst." Ruffy hatte das Bedürfnis mit jemandem über alles zu sprechen. Und langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass Mila es ernst meinte. „Ich konnte nichts tun. Sie ist gestorben und ich habe nicht einmal versucht sie zu retten. Ich habe es nicht geschafft sie zu beschützen." „Du konntest sie nicht beschützen. Du hast alles getan was du konntest." „Ach ja und was soll das gewesen sein?" „Du hast sie geliebt." Ruffy erstarrte vor diesem Argument. Dieses Mädchen hatte Recht. Gegen den Tod konnte er nichts ausrichten. Er hat Nami unterstützt bis zum letzten Augenblick. Mehr stand nicht in seiner Macht. Ohne Zweifel, dieses Mädchen hatte ihm geholfen. Es tat ihm gut mit ihr zu reden ob er es wahr haben wollte oder nicht.

Nach dem Gespräch wollte Ruffy allein sein und Mila ging zurück zu den anderen. Als einige Stunden später auch der Strohhutkapitän wiederkam spürten alle, dass es ihm deutlich besser ging, seit dem Gespräch mit Mila. Sie stellte einen Hoffnungsschimmer für die Bande dar. Auch den anderen half sie über die Trauer hinweg. Jetzt schien alles wieder besser zu werden.

Besonders Ace war sehr glücklich darüber. Es wurde Abend. Nach dem Essen ging Ace nach draußen um über einiges nachzudenken. Ihn quälte noch immer die Frage warum Mila ihn gerettet hatte. Wieso ist sie extra für ihn nach Enies Lobby gekommen? Mila spürte wie immer, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie ging zu ihrem Freund nach draußen. „Na Ace. Das nimmt dich alles ziemlich mit was passiert ist habe ich Recht?" „Nein ich muss dir etwas anderes sagen.

Mila du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Dafür möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken. Und ich muss dir noch eine Frage stellen. Du... bist der tollste Mensch, den ich kenne. Du hast dein Leben riskiert um meines zu retten. Niemand außer Ruffy würde das für mich tun. Warum hast du das getan? Warum glaubtest du ich bin das wert? „Weil du es wert bist, Ace. Jeder hat das Recht zu leben und jeder verdient es geboren zu sein. Du kannst nichts dafür welches Blut in deinen Adern fließt. Jeder Mensch hat gute und schlechte Seiten und alle sind gleichviel wert.

Lass dir nie... nie im Leben, von nichts und niemandem etwas anderes einreden okay?" „Das glaube ich dir nicht. Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund. Du hast mich nicht nur deswegen gerettet, Mila. Das tut man nicht einfach so aus Nächstenliebe. Sag es, was ist der Grund?" Sie weinte und schaute ihn etwas überrascht an. „Der Grund ist... Ich liebe dich Puma d. Ace." In diesem Augenblick war sein Gesicht wie versteinert. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Bisher war Ruffy der einzige Mensch, der ihn liebte. Es gab nie jemand anderes. Alle waren immer nur hinter ihm her, sein Leben lang. Und jetzt sollte es plötzlich noch jemanden geben, der ihn liebt?, der den Mensch in ihm sieht und nicht den Pirat oder den Sohn von Gold Roger? Von Anfang an mochte er Mila. Sie beeindruckte ihn mit ihren Eigenschaften. Und nun tat sie das umso mehr. Er hatte noch nie für jemanden so empfunden. Sie hatten eine innere Verbindung zueinander und ein hübsches Mädchen war sie auch. Sie hatte die magischen Worte ausgesprochen und er musste sie einfach küssen. Von nun an würde er sie für immer und bis in alle Ewigkeit beschützen, egal was geschieht und wenn es ihn auch das Leben kostet. Alle freuten sich über die neue Liebe. Ace und Mila gehörten jetzt zur Strohhutbande und waren von nun an ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer.


End file.
